Earthdawn
Like Tolkien's Arda the World of Earthdawn is set in a fictional or alternative past of our Earth, approximately 8.000 years b.C. Although Earthdawn's Elves, Trolls, Orcs and Dwarves are in many ways based or influenced on Tolkien's designs, there are significant differences.Earthdawn Elves sometimes have tendencies which might be described as machiavellian, selfish and manipulative, surpassing even the Feanorians and Doriathrim in their worst moments, on the other hand Earthdawn Orcs are not the corrupted lifeforms unable to salvation they are in Arda, but despite of their rather feral or savage nature able to feel compassion and develop morality or ethic values.The same might be said about Earthdawn Trolls, while Earthdawn Dragons are not the demonic evil entities they are in Arda but more similar to the machiavellian Elves.Also there are no real equivalents to Obsidiamen, Jackelmen, T'skrang or Windlings in Middle-Earth. Yet the magic of Earthdawn might be as interesting as hard to adjust to Arda.While Earthdawn's everyday-magic, magical disciplines and talents could be easily adapted for the subtle magic of Arda, string-, blood-, spell-, matrix- and raw magic are much harder to integrate to a Tolkien background and especially blood- and matrix magic are more similar to Black Magic or Morgûl witchcraft than magical abilities usually associated with Middle-Earth Elves, Dwarves or even Númenoreans. Shadowrun on the other Hand, while technically set in the same Background as Earthdawn is the scenario of a possible near-future in which most features or natures of the classical Middle-Earth races are considered rather meta-human racism than true fact (The Shadowrun Books gave a notorious Nod to Professor Tolkien by inventing a racist Fantasy-writer going by the name "Tolkin", who is responsible for most of the "racist" prejudices Shadowrun Orcs or Trolls have to face). =Earthdawn= Earthdawn Races *Dwarves - Dwarves *Elves - Elves **Blood-Elves - Nandor **Cetharel - Avari **Gar - Avari **Great Elves - High-Elves **Sereatha - Nandor **Shosara - Nandor **Ki Mao - Avari *Humans - Wild Men **Anlys - Eriadorians **Arancia - Arnorians **Araucania - Drûghu; men of the New Lands **Aznan - Black Men **Barsaive - Easterlings **Galeb-Klek - Dorwinrim **Cathay - Far Easterlings **Creana - Black Númenóreans; Haradrim **Dinganni - Easterlings **Indrisa - Haradrim **Jih’Po - Far Easterlings **Kathan - Haradrim, Barangils **Khistova - Easterlings **Marac - Haradrim **Riders of the Scorched Plain - Easterlings **Rugaria - Easterlings **Scavian - Rivermen **Talea - Gondorians **Thera - Númenóreans **Throals - Northmen **Vasgothia - Northmen **Vorst - Easterlings **Vivane - Gondorians, Dúnedain *Leafers - Ents *Orks - Greater Orcs **Jubruq - Half-Orcs, Orc-Demons *Trolls - Trolls **Crystal Raiders - Olog-Hai, Half-Trolls **Highland-Trolls - Olog-Hai **Lowland Trolls - Half-Trolls *Other **Jackelmen - Beastmen, Orcs **Obsidimen - Pûkel-Creatures, Mendaen; Trolls **Po Ma - Beastmen **Ts'krang - Maiar, Mermen; Beastmen ***k'stulaami - Maiar, Mermen **Storm Children - **Ulkmen - Maiar, Shadowfolk **Windlings - Fairies, Flower-Fays Earthdawn Disciplines *Air Sailor - Explorer, Mariner *Archer - Archer, Warrior *Beastmaster - Beastmaster *Beast Lord - Beastmaster, Magician *Boatman - Mariner *Cavalryman - Warrior, Nomad, Knight *Daughter of Heaven - Healer *Elementalist - Magician *Guardian - Warrior, Guard *Horror Stalker - Hunter, Priest, Warrior *Illusionist - Conjurer, Magician *Journeyman - Ranger, Rogue, Explorer *Liberator - Warrior *Merchant - Trader *Messenger - Scout, Warrior *Monk - Priest *Nethermancer - Sorcerer, Necromancer *Outcast Warrior - Rogue, Warrior *Pugilist - Soldier *Purifier - Priest, Warrior *Samurai - Warrior, Knight *Scholar - Scholar *Scout - Scout *Shaman - Magician, Priest, Conjurer *Sky-Raider - Rogue, Explorer, Warrior *Songsmith - Minstrel *Sorcerer - Sorcerer *Swordmaster - Warrior *Taildancer - Dancer, Warrior *Traveled Scholar - Explorer, Scholar *Troubadour - Minstrel *War Rider - Warrior, Nomad *Warrior - Warrior *Weaponsmith - Craftsman, Smith *Winddancer - Dancer, Minstrel *Windmaster - Warrior, Magician *Windscout - Scout *Wizard - Wizard *Woodsman - Hunter, Ranger Earthdawn Creatures *Great Dragons - Dragons *Horrors - Demons *Insect Spirits - *Nomad Spirits - *Shedim - Demons *Wraiths - Demons =Shadowrun= Shadowrun Races *Dwarves - Dwarves **Gnawers - Mornaugrim **Gnomes - Halflings **Goblins - Lesser Orcs **Harumen - Fairies, Tavari, Orossi **Kaborokuru - Dwarves, Petty Dwarves **Menehune - Dwarves, Blacklocks **Querx - Dwarves, Stiffbeards *Elves - Elves **Banshee - Vampires; Fallen Elves; Shadow-Demons **Dalakitnon - Avari **Dryads - Fairies, Tavari **Harvesters - Fallen Elves **Night Ones - Fairies, Shadowfolk **Wakyambi - Maiar **Xapiri Thëpë - Maiar, Tavari *Humans - Middle-Men; Men of Darkness; Wild Men *Orcs - Greater Orcs, Half-Orcs **Grendel - Greater Orcs **Hobgoblins - Lesser Orcs **Ogres - Lesser Orcs, Fighting Orcs **Oni - Greater Orcs **Satyrs - lesser Orcs, Orcish mages and shamans **Wendigos - Snow-Trolls; Snow-Beasts *Trolls - Trolls **Cyclopses - Trolls **Dzoo-noo-qua - Olog-Hai **Fomóraig - Olog-Hai **Fomori - Half-Trolls **Giants - Giants **Minotaurs - Trolls *Others **Changelings - Maiar **Drop-Bears - Kelfaen **Ghouls - Undead **Loup-garou - Beastmen **Sasquatch - Trolls, Hill-Beasts ***Bandersnatch - Trolls; Lassaraukar ***Enwontzane - Trolls, Hill-Beasts, Uvag-Aak ***Jabberwocks - Trolls, Hill-Beasts; Demons ***Yeti - Snow-Troll; Snow-Beast **Vampires - Undead ***Nosferatu - Undead Shadowrun Archetypes *Actor - Actor *Adept - Magician *Artist - Artist *Corporate Secretary - Scribe *Decker - Technician, spy *Face - Enchanter, spy *Fixer - Spy *Former Neoprimitive - Barbarian, wild man *Ganger - Rogue *Geomancer - Dwarven Seer, Earth-reader *Gunslinger - Archer, Rogue *Hacker - Spy, Technician *Info Savant - Technician *Journalist - Scribe *Mage - Magician *Magical Rocker - Magician,rogue *Martial Artist - Warrior Monk *Mercenary - Soldier *Musician - Minstrel *Otaku - Technician *Paranormal Detective - Witch-Hunter *Physical Adept - Feral *Pirate - Corsair *Politician - Leader *Rigger - Technician *Scientist - Scholar *Security Guard - Warden *Shaman - Magician, Conjurer *Street Mage - Magician,gypsy *Street Samurai - Warrior, Soldier *Technomancer - Machine Magician *Transhuman Mystic - Magician *Tribal Warrior - Warrior, Barbarian *Vigilante - Warrior, Slayer *Witch - Witch Shadowrun Creatures *Great Dragons - Dragons Category:Games